1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connector and, more particularly, to an electrical connector which is adapted to pierce through a flexible flat conductor cable.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Flex cables, such as flexible flat conductor (FFC) cable, also known as flexible printed circuit (FPC) cables, are generally well known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,368 discloses a contact strip terminal which can be attached to a flex cable.
Known flex cable electrical contacts or terminal products use conductor piercing types of connections. This is extremely good and desirable for space considerations as well as good electrical contact and precise locationing. However, conductor piercing types of flex cable connections are limited in their ability to address (terminate to) a flex cable where the thickness of the conductor exceeds 0.006 inch thickness. There is a need for a flex cable contact which can be attached to a flex cable where the conductor thickness is 0.008 inch and greater.
A current solution is to remove the insulation from the flex cable and crimp individual conductor ‘Wire Type’ connectors to the conductors. There is a need for a flex cable electrical contact which can be attached to a conductor of a flex cable without the need for removing insulation from the flex cable before the connection, but still use a conductor piercing type of connection rather than an individual conductor ‘Wire Type’ connectors.